


Going Blind

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Bobby's Panic Room, Medusa - Freeform, gorgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is struck blind in a fight and has to go a few weeks without anything to do. When Cas and Sam go off on a hunt, he and Bobby are left behind to deal with a few unruly Gorgons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Blind

Dean reached out with both hands, the blood slick and dripping from his fingers. He was trying to pull himself off of the ground but nothing seemed to work. Everything was too slick, too wet, and he couldn't see a thing.   
There was so much blood and pain and he would have been screaming if it weren't for the fact that the pain was actually too much, passing the point of comprehension. All he could do was grit his teeth through it and try not to faint.   
Then, in the darkness, two strong hands grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. Sam's nose was in his short hair, his arms clasped around his chest and he kept whispering, "I've got you" over and over. Dean wanted to force him off, to rip his body from the tight grip, but he knew he would only fall again and, this time, he probably wouldn't get up again.   
There are sirens in the distance, getting closer, and for a moment Dean is terrified. He pulls himself from his brother's chest, still supporting himself by clutching and arm, and turns as if he could see through the darkness and the blood.  
"It's okay." Sam mutters, softly, "We did it. The ghost burned away."  
Sam thought that Dean was worried about a body. That the cops were going to think they were murderers once again. That wasn't it. Not entirely.  
"Cas?" Dean breathed.  
There was a moan and again he felt Sam's large hands on his shoulders, keeping him upright.  
"He hit his head, but he's going to be alright." He explained.   
Dean sighed, relieved. Sam was alright, he had to be. He was the one who had killed that vengeful spirit permanently. Cas would be alright. He was always alright. And himself? That didn't matter.  
He felt himself droop and his legs buckle as he fell unconscious, the ambulance less than a block away.  
When he woke up he knew that he wasn't alone in the room. He could feel the presence of eyes upon him as well as a thick bandage wrapped around his head. It wasn't Cas, he knew that, there wasn't the feeling of Grace that came with him. It was Sam. Even from the distance between the two, Dean in the hospital bed, his brother at the foot, he could smell the Impala, sweat, and a little bit of the forest. Dean had never been able to place why his brother smelled like he had been hiking, but he always did.  
"Hey." Sam softly stated, reaching forward and shaking his brother's knee, "You're up."   
"Yeah." Dean muttered, impatiently, "But I still can't see. What's happening Sammy?"  
"You're going to be fine Dean." Sam sighed and Dean knew he was lying through his teeth, "The damage wasn't permanent but you're going to be blind for a couple of weeks. We'll be taking you to Bobby's for that time."  
A few weeks? Dean groaned. He'd have to just sit there, not doing anything, not hunting, not even really hiding from Zachariah and the others, for weeks, just healing. How boring would that be?  
There was a low muttering and Dean instinctively turned, as if he could see the ruffled angel leaning in the doorway.  
"Cas." Sam breathed, rising from his seat, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"  
"I'm fine." Castiel growled and not so much walked as stumbled into the room, falling into a seated position at Dean's side, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"I'm fine." Dean sarcastically retorted, mocking his younger brother's optimism.  
"I must ask forgiveness. If I still possessed my grace I could have healed you by now. If I had been faster, more resilient, none of this would have happened in the first place.  
Sam put his hand on the angel's arm, trying to comfort him, "Hey. It's not your fault. You did the best you could."  
"My best doesn't seem to be very good these days."  
\--------------  
After a few days Dean was allowed to rest at home, or in his case, at Bobby's. He was already tired of Cas apologizing, the hospital food, and Sam watching over him, so it would possibly be better off at Bobby's.  
Bobby had his own medicine and after a few days without any alcohol between Dean's lips it burned like razor wire.   
For some reason Dean had been placed in the panic room as if his temporary blindness was a threat or would draw a threat. His first order of business in the room was to get everything set up. Cas was in charge of getting him a better pillow and a massager, Sam was on pie, radio, and cassette tape duty, and Bobby was to supply the booze. They would have shared it, of course, but Bobby couldn't really get down to the panic room in his wheelchair.   
The first two weeks were boring and slow but they were at least livable. Dean had his massager and he only had to have it replaced once since having it going constantly for a full week seemed to make the pieces fall apart. He hadn't listened to every cassette ten times yet and he had finally gotten Cas to stop apologizing.  
Then Sam got a job and he took Cas away with him. That was fine. They may have both been mortal, but Sam was a good hunter and Cas was good backup. That left only Dean and Bobby alone in the house.   
The music got louder and they started shouting at each other over their phones, usually Bobby telling Dean to quite that racket. When Dean finally turned it down they would talk, Dean about previous hunts and women, Bobby about hunts, mostly with the eldest of the Winchesters, strange séances with a woman named Amanda, and women. They would talk well into the night.  
This was all well and good for the first four nights and Dean felt as if he knew much more about his father than ever before. His music was loud, ACDC this time, although he was always surprised by what he put into the stereo, but Bobby wasn't calling. Aybe he'd gotten used to it or Dean had finally picked something he liked. It wasn't right though.   
It made him feel uncomfortable.   
After fumbling with the stereo for a few minutes he finally succeeded in turning the thing off. He listened, but there was no sound in the house.  
"Bobby?" he called out.  
Nothing.  
Dean pushed himself from the bed and slowly walked towards the door. They had left it open, it wasn't like Dean was trapped in there, and he found it without too much hassle, only running into the wall a few feet to the right. He ran his foot carefully into the step before pushing over it, knowing it to be a tripping hazard.  
He called out to Bobby again and, just like before, there was no answer.  
He knew it was going to be hard, harder than even getting to where he was now, but he was going to have to climb the stairs. He slowly brought one foot forward, knocking his slipper against the first step and fumbled for the hand rail. Once he found it he gripped it tightly and rose up, bringing his foot up the once familiar steps.   
After that another step and another. It must have taken him at least twenty minutes to scale all of them, something that would have taken in only a few seconds before. All the while he kept his ears pricked, but heard nothing.   
Once at the top he took a few tentative steps, every part of his body tingling with fresh nerves. He found the wall and traveled along it, now whispering the name of his surrogate father who never replied. There was something in the house, he was sure of it. It smelled like a freshly molted snake in there and the ocean, and the sands of some far away land.   
His free hand, one that had been reaching out to keep him from bumping into anything, touched something. It was Bobby sized and Bobby shaped, roughly, but as Dean fell to his knees running his hands along the form, he knew it wasn't Bobby. It may have been once, but it wasn't now. It was cold and hard, a complete rock.  
"Hi hi Deano." Came a young voice. It came from the next room over but the doors were always open in the house. She sounded beautiful and eager; someone that Dean would have been highly interested if the times were a bit different.  
"Who are you?" he barked.  
"Now now, is that any way to talk to ladies?" came another voice, this one slightly older. They were similar enough to be sisters, "We could have killed you already, Boy, you're just lucky we like to play a bit. Meddy?"  
Dean's back straightened as he smelled her behind him. She was tall and thin and the snake smell was much stronger on her than it was anywhere else. Whatever this Meddy thing was, it smelled terrifying.  
He turned and there was a gasp. The girls, all three of them, seemed surprised that he could face Meddy at all.  
"Ah." The eldest said, her voice deep and thick, still having a slight accent of ancient Greek involved, "Poor child iss blind."  
"Oh. That means more fun for us then!" exclaimed the youngest, "Hurray. We never get to play."  
Dean bolted towards the panic room, back the way it had come, knocking Meddy to the ground. He still couldn't see anything but he could hear the girls drawing rusty but sharp blades. He reached and fell and groped and knocked things to the ground but he found his way to the stairs and half ran half fell down them.  
He propelled himself into the panic room and slammed the heavy iron door behind him, locking it tightly behind him.   
He grabbed his phone from where he had left it on the bed and hit the speed dial before pressing his body up against the door. He could hear the women claw at it on the other side, trying to get in.  
After a few rings Sam answered, "Hey, what's up?"  
"Where. Are. You?" Dean demanded.  
"We're on our way back, what's going on?"  
"There are these psycho bitches here and they want to have a good time! Unfortunately, they like it a bit rougher than I do."  
"What?"  
"They turned Bobby into a heap of rock!"  
There was silence and then it was Cas on the phone, is deep rumbling voice a harsh change from that of his brothers, "These women. Describe them."  
"I couldn't see them!" Dean protested.  
"Just tell me what you know."  
"I don't know, there are three of them and they smell like snakes. They made a big deal that I was blind! One of them was called Meddy?"  
"Medusa." Cas muttered to himself. "You've got Medusa and her sisters. Try to hold them off. We'll be there soon."  
"Medusa?" Dean rumbled, "Aren't they extinct?"  
"No." Cas explained in his irritated way, "Medusa is only one of the three Gorgons. They're a family. Medusa was too beautiful so she was cursed so that any man who looked at her would turn to stone. The other two are just immortals."  
"Just immortals." Dean sighed, "That's great, how do I kill them?"  
"You have to cut off their heads with a blade of bronze."   
Dean hung up. Decapitation. That wasn't so hard. Blade of Bronze. Bobby had one of those, hell, Bobby had just about everything. Only problem was that the armory was on the other side of the house and the gorgons were pressing up against the door.   
Just hold them off, Cas had said. That wasn't going to work. Already he could hear their blades scrape through the iron door.   
He inhaled, holding the door. He could do this. He knew this house. He knew where some of the booby traps in it were. He could do this.   
He unlocked the door silently.   
He exhaled. Up the stairs, take a right, get in the closet, pull the lever, rush out, take a left, then a right. There would be another lever that would open the wall and let him into the armory. He could do this.  
1.  
2.  
3.  
He pushed the door open as fast and as hard as he could, making the three women scream in surprise as well as knock them away. He darted to the stairs, grabbing the hand rail easily this time and forcing himself up them. He tripped and stumbled but was still up them before the women started up behind him.   
Holding onto the wall he ran to the right, his free hand touching the desks and books and papers that lay in his way.   
Finally his fingers touched the cool brass doorknob and he pushed his way inside. He pulled the door closed and was immediately showered in woodchips as one of the gorgon's blades slammed through the door. He didn't have any time.   
Apologizing to Bobby in his head for all the damage his house was taking, Dean grabbed the pull that should have been for an overhead light. He wrenched it down and there were two screams, followed by the sound of them crashing below. It wasn't much, but it would slow them down.  
He shoved the door open but the Gorgon on the other side had learned her lesson, staying out of the way of it this time. She swung and Dean fell to the ground, not knowing how to dodge an attack that he couldn't see.   
He kicked her in the leg, hard enough to hear the bone snap over her scream and pulled himself to his feet, running to his left.   
Back in the main room he took a left, heading towards the fireplace. There was a row of light switches there and one was for the armory, he just had to figure out which.   
He started flickering them but he could hear the sisters now, approaching him. They thought he was trapped or he had something else up his sleeve, so they moved slowly, taking their time.  
"Why are you after me?" Dean ordered, not able to think of anything else to do as he fumbled for the right switch.  
"We were sent" explained the middle child, "by a little demon."  
"He freed us from our cage in Greece." continued Meddy, "It had been so long since we'd seen daylight."  
"And all we had to do" the youngest enthusiastically finished, "was destroy the vessel of Michael. Easy peasy!"  
The wall shuddered and fell back, revealing the armory on one side of the fireplace. Sometimes, you just had to love Bobby and his weekends off.  
There was laughter and Dean's sense of triumph fell. He knew the problem as well as they did.  
"You think you can kill us?" Meddy chuckled, "Hercules couldn't. He just lied about it. Then there's you, scrambling for a needle in a stack of needles. You can't even tell which one to use."  
Dean sighed, his adrenaline fading. They were right. He couldn't figure out which of the blades and guns and charms were which. He had no way of picking the right weapon. They would kill him.   
Finally, something was going to kill him. He realized that he wanted this. He wanted out of his destiny. He wanted out of watching Sam, his little brother, turn into and out of a monster over and over. He wanted out of disappointing people and angels, especially if they were fallen, having fallen to help him. He was tired. He wanted everything to end.  
There was the cock of a rifle and the girls turned, Meddy even hissing.  
"Hello girls." Sam smirked and then fired.  
The youngest fell to the ground a sharp gasp leaving her lungs.  
"Don't look in their eyes!" Dean shouted.  
Another shot was fired and this time it was Meddy who fell.  
Cas ran up to Dean grabbing him by the shoulders and supporting him, "Are you alright?"  
Dean nodded, "In the armory there." He pointed.  
Cas hurried over to it but before he could grab the bronze long sword that lay inside the middle Gorgon grabbed him. Her fingers were wrapped around his throat and she lifted him easily from the ground. Sam aimed but couldn't fire, her using Cas as a shield. He couldn't be sure to hit the right one.   
She held up her blade, ready to strike Cas down.   
Sam stood, mouth agape, not sure as to what to do.  
She fell to the ground, her hold on Cas loosened. He pulled himself to his feet, gasping and sputtering for air as he watched Dean hold the pretty Gorgon down. Even blind he was a good fighter.   
Cas rushed for the weapons, grabbing the bronze one quickly this time. When he turned, ready to use it, the other two Gorgons had risen up, and were staring at the bullet holes that had shredded their pretty skin and transparent white gowns.   
The younger sisters looked completely human although they were maybe a bit too attractive to be so. The eldest though was radiant, even if her hair was made of a knot of snakes and her eyes were a glowing gold with slits for pupils.   
She stared at Castiel and he stared back, feeling the blood in his veins go cold. Sam could see the damage she was doing, his skin turning gray and his blood underneath turning into mercury, but he couldn't stop it. Cas wasn't turning to stone, not like the others.  
"You're not transssformed." Medusa proclaimed, shocked and confused.  
"That I am not." Castiel explained, "Your powers only work on men and I am no man."  
With only a slight glance he brought the long sword down, sliding it through the throat of the Gorgon in Dean's grasp.  
"What are you?" the youngest begged, taking a step back in terror and grief. If she hadn't been so afraid for her own life she would be sobbing by now, holding onto the body of her sister."  
"I am an angel." Cas gruffly said and it was true. This is what Cas was, a soldier, a fighter, and he had been losing that with his time alongside the Winchesters. Here he was in his element and he was terrifying to behold.  
He ran forward, shoulders hunched, blade at his side and decapitated the youngest of the Gorgons. Medusa stood there, still in shock, not able to even mutter a word.   
Then the blade was at her throat and the angels hot breath was on her face.   
"You will return Robert Singer to his original form." He ordered, "And you shall return to your cage in Greece. Otherwise the fate that struck your sisters shall befall on you as well."  
There were tears in her eyes but she nodded and he pulled the blade back. As if in a daze she approached the stone hunter and knelt before him. She bit her wrist, hard enough to draw blood and smeared it onto her lips as if it were lipstick. That done, she leaned forward, kissing Bobby's cold cheek tenderly.   
She then turned and walked out the door. She was gone before Bobby had even opened his eyes, his skin it's normal healthy pallor.  
\---------------------  
A week later they removed the bandages from Dean's eyes. Everything was too bright at first, but he quickly adjusted. His first act was to leave Bobby's house and check on his baby. He inspected every inch and what he didn't find perfect he made so. Once she was brightly shining, the wax on her thick and protective, he climbed inside.


End file.
